A Sickening Obsession
by badberry123
Summary: A 'Ted.' Fanfiction. After finding out about Ted's survival and Kidnapping him for a second time round, Donny comes out to Ted about his troubled past and shows him... just how much he REALLY means to him. DonnyXTed Fic.


**Hey Everyone! ^^ **

**It's me, Badberry, back with a One-shot, well, maybe a long One-shot but hey, it's only one chapter right? **

**Anyway, recently I've been watching a movie that has really caught my interest; it's called Ted and trust me, its one epic movie if you haven't seen it. ^^ And I thought hey, why not write some Fanfiction of it and then, this was born. And Fanfiction should really add a Ted Category in the Movie section; this One-shot would be moved over there as soon as they do. ^^**

**WARNING: Contains Yaoi, Dark past Violence, dirty parts and swearing. If you HATE Yaoi, then I suggest you turn back now because, this won't be the fic for you. And it may be upgraded to an M if you viewers think so.**

**But to those who are alright with everything above, sit down in your comfiest seat, buckle up and enjoy the ride. ^^ **

* * *

The walls were grey; wallpaper teared with droplets of crimson red stains here and there, it always was in this house. The house was old, run-down and tossed aside like a paper ball on this earth, ready to be chucked into the heavenly dustbin known as space... and gravity.

All was silent, in fact... not TOO silent, as the loud, gruesome snoring of a fat kid was heard in the room next to the wall you're looking at. You see my dear viewer; this house was a TOP hideout spot for kidnappers... in fact, it WAS a hideout for kidnappers, two to be exact, who have a DEADLY obsession with a certain, well known, talking Ted.

One of the kidnappers, named Robert, or should I say, the fat kid, was in bed right now, snoring nosily, dreaming about god knows what, evident by his maniacal tossing and turning whilst mumbling many words to himself, something about chocolate frosted cake, or a magical Teddy Bear – But I don't know! The point is... where was his dad?

[SLAM!] [THUMP!]

Well my friend... let's just say that you're about to find out...

"LET GO OF ME YA BASTARD!"

Stomps of noisy feet banged on the staircase, they were fast, furious, like they wanted to get up the stairs as soon as possible and that indeed was the case. The footsteps grew closer, louder, now sounding more determined than ever to get the heck up the stairs, and with them came muffled screams, like struggling. The footsteps were getting closer to the top and two shadows started to make their appearance known on the walls and were growing quickly due to the pace they were moving at.

The first shadow was made out to be a man and by his position, he was made out to be holding something, or should I say... someone? The second shadow was that someone, who was actually... a bear, that's right; it was none other than Ted, who thrashed his arms and legs wildly as he tried to break free of his former kidnappers grasp. The bear felt Donny's giant hand cover his mouth and his fluffy bear paws immediately shot up to fend off his kidnappers hand from his mouth, while his legs thrashed back and forth like robotic saw blades, hoping that maybe, just, maybe, he could kick Donny where the sun don't shine and get the heck out of there.

Donny marched ahead like a toy soldier, keeping his dark, hollow brown eyes ahead of him, his arms wrapped around Ted tenderly as if he was fragile, one round the bear's waist while the other covered his mouth, the insane kidnapper kept marching onwards, until he finally got to a dilapidated, white door, which was practically on the brink of standing on its own two feet. Removing his hand from Ted's mouth, Donny dug deep into his jean pocket, trying to find the key to open the dilapidated corpse of a door up. This gave Ted his chance, as his struggles became more violent and he also began twisting himself like mad in Donny's arms, hoping somehow that the man would drop him. Donny looked over for a brief second at the bear and gasped, he had to find that key quick before-

"HELP ME!" Ted screamed out, as he tried to push himself up and out of Donny's arms. "JOHN! LORI! TAMI-LYNN! ANYBODY? GET ME AWAY FROM THIS GREAT. BIG. SHI-

"SHUT UP!" Donny hissed in Ted's ear, making the bear cringe as his mouth was immediately covered again, the kidnapper held his victim closer to him, pressing his nails into where Ted had been sewn up from there last encounter, Donny could feel that faint stitching anywhere, he smirked at Ted as he did, whose eyes widened in worry at where his kidnapper's giant hands were, wondering just what the hell he was up to next. "DON'T, YOU DARE, SCREAM!" Donny shouted, as he frantically began looking round the house, as if someone would hear them, his head spinning in all directions as well as his body slightly. Once he finished checking his surroundings, he turned his head back to Ted, staring into the bear's face angrily, "EVER!" He yelled, he then thrusted Ted downwards, as a way to get him to shut up before yanking him back up and slamming the teddy bear against himself, pressing on to his victim's waist tightly before once again letting go of Ted's mouth, going into his pocket, pulling out the key that he solely searched for and put it into the keyhole of the door as he began to turn it.

Ted meekly lifted his head up from Donny's shoulder, that was something he hadn't expected, he held his head with his hands, his glowing orange eyes blinking together as he tried to block out his vision of swirling colours. Right now he felt so dizzy; something that didn't happen last time when Donny had kidnapped him, but last time, he was with Robert, which kind of made him less of a threat than he was now, Ted knew that Donny was mad in the head, and that he would do ANYTHING to have him... even if it meant his life. Ted flopped back on to Donny's shirt, breathing loudly as he pressed his head back into the soft material, while his hands held on to Donny's arm, ready to begin struggling again if nessacary, he wouldn't dare now, not yet, besides, he felt so tired... and weak. He barely had ANY sleep before Donny had kidnapped him and all that punching and kicking to protect himself and Tami-Lynn from Donny's gun didn't help neither... oh, and drinking a few 'teddybruski's.' too.

Donny smirked at his victim as he put the key into his pocket and cocked his head towards the bear sinisterly. "Getting comfy Ted?" He cooed.

Ted immediately looked straight into the eyes of his kidnapper with immediate anger on his face, his wild, orange eyes shining in the darkness with annoyance. He crossed his arms at Donny as he looked up at him, a cute, button frown across his muzzle as he responded: "NO! N-No way! Why would I EVER, I mean, EVER, get comfy with someone who FUCKIN' KILLED ME?"

Donny chuckled at the bear's tough nature. "I don't know." The Kidnapper responded. "But put it this way," He pressed his face against Ted's, their mouths now inches apart as Donny continued. "I'm glad you never woke Robert up besides, this is a private talk, just between me..." He leaned towards Ted's ear. "...and you..." He whispered, making Ted jump as the bear felt Donny's soft, hot breath brush through his fur.

With one arm, Donny pushed open the dilapidated, white door and moved into the room flawlessly, not a sound scampering on the floorboards as he did. As soon as he got into the room, he roughly threw Ted to the ground in one swift motion before turning back to that same dilapidated door with the key and began to lock them both inside.

Ted slowly stood up from his position as he watched Donny lock the door, the teddy bear spun around the room, taking note of the surroundings around him. From what he could tell, he was in a bedroom, judging by the giant double bed that was to his left, its headboard was a strong, ebony black, which seemed to somewhat make the bed stand out, its covers and mattress were a crisp white however, they weren't clean, oil and blood stains had invaded its territory and there wasn't a single spot on the blankets where it wasn't visible. Ted gulped as he stared at the blankets... god knows how that got on there but put it this way, he didn't want to find out...

Ted's eyes kept scanning the room around him, he assumed that he was in Donny's Room and it included the normal things a bedroom would have such as a wardrobe, which was dilapidated and invaded by morsels of grime and of course, a rocking horse round the other side of the bed. Ted shivered at the horse, he knew Donny LOVED those things and would probably ask him to get on it with him if he had the chance, Ted took note that it would be the only time when he would literally RUN like hell to the window and jump for his life, anything but the rocking horse, it would all just be too... weird for him. The walls were grey and like I said earlier, they always were, but they were plastered with something, yep, you guessed it, photos of Ted himself from when he was just 8 years old up until now, with EVERY Interview, News Report or ANYTHING that Ted had starred in or done, the teddy bear couldn't name one thing that Donny hadn't collected of his Celebrity Life, his eyes widened at the sea of photos of himself on the back grey wall. It was THAT surprising to Ted that he backed up to the ebony black headboard before, which made him tumble to the floor as he stared straight at all the photos plastered together of himself. The Teddy bear could feel his heart racing as many thoughts went through his mind. "_How many fucking photos does that guy need of me, I've heard of obsession, but THIS is ridiculous!" _

"I see you're looking at my, collection."

Ted immediately spun to see Donny right by his side, staring down at him with a great, big, smirk that seemed to take up the whole of his face. The Kidnapper then slowly kneeled down next to the Teddy Bear, keeping his eyes on his prey as if he would try something. Ted could only back away as he stared into Donny's dark, hollow eyes, shivers immediately sparked straight through his fur as he replied: "Y-Yeah. I-I know." Ted looked back at the sea of pictures of himself, trying to find the words to say to his former kidnapper. "It's very... very... uh..." The Bear paused, as he tried to find the right words to say and with a swirling, aching head, it's really hard to do.

"Beautiful." Donny finished, as he leaned closer to Ted. "Very, very, beautiful." The Kidnapper then gave out a dark, sinister laugh as he stood up and immediately began to walk towards his wardrobe, leaving Ted confused as he turned his head towards his enemy.

"_Beautiful?" _Ted thought frantically. "_Just what the fuck is this guy on? Cocaine? Heroin? Or freakin' Happy Pills?" _Ted then stood up on his two feet and took a step towards Donny, watching as he swung open his front wardrobe doors. _"Who knew it, who knew that I'd be back in this dump!" _

But really, Ted couldn't believe it; it was really hard to, especially because of the fact that he, John, and Lori believed Donny to be in jail a few days after Ted's first kidnap and just moments before John's BIG day. So what the hell was he doing OUT of jail? Ted didn't know, but he wasn't wearing a prison uniform that's for sure, so he HAD to be let out, "_Probably for a stupid reason_ _though._" Ted thought. I mean, who would let out a kidnapper anyway? It was especially a shock for Ted, when Donny, had came into his apartment in the middle of the freakin' night, just to claim his prize that he so dearly wanted. And Ted wasn't at his best state neither I mean, one minute he was on a date with Tami-Lynn, getting drunk on enough Strawberry ciders and teddybruski's, stuffing his face with the smell of his bong and just, well, getting down into it with Tami-Lynn, he was enjoying one romantic moment with her. And then before he knew it, he was practically fighting for his life, Tami-Lynn wasn't much help to him though, all she did was sit there and scream when Donny had threatened her with his gun to let him have Ted. That bear wasn't giving up so easily but, well, I guess you guys know the rest.

"Ted," Donny said slowly, as he stared straight at the Teddy Bear that was just at the front of his bed. "I... I need to show you something."

Ted widened his eyes at his Kidnapper. Hadn't he shown him enough already? "R-Really?" He asked.

Donny only nodded as he began to prowl through his wardrobe. Ted watched him curiously, his feet practically stuck to the dirty, old floorboards beneath him. The Teddy Bear wanted to run at this very moment, to escape, but something... something was just holding Ted to the spot, something that he just couldn't explain. The Bear looked at Donny's back; he wanted to ask him something, something that was bugging him ever since he made his appearance in the apartment.

"How'd ya get out of jail fella?"

Donny twisted his head towards the Teddy Bear, pondering his question before simply saying: "I never went to jail, in fact, the police let me go by there own will, said it was kind of stupid to charge me for kidnapping such a beautiful stuffed teddy bear." The Kidnapper then licked his lips at Ted rather sinisterly, making the bear mumble many curse words to himself before going back to his Wardrobe, flicking things straight to the walls of the Wardrobe before finally... finding his sacred stash, he wrapped his strong arms round it, confident to show it out in the open. "Ted, close your eyes, this may not be pretty for you."

Ted was confused as to why his kidnapper said those words. Nevertheless, he closed his eyes, as he waited for further instruction from Donny, he heard a thump on the floor in front of him and something rolled over towards his foot, he felt it hit and cringed, he figured it was a ball but then again, it was soft. Why in the world would a ball be soft?

"Ok," Said Donny, "Open your eyes Ted."

Ted popped an eye open... looked down at his feet, and gasped. Below him were corpses of many Teddy Bears, big ones, small ones, fat ones, ones with ribbons round them, ones with hair on their heads, cassettes to make them talk, you name it, it was there. Their heads had been ripped limb from limb of their body's, as well as their arms and legs, which were all scattered here and there in a sea of cute, fluffy white stuffing which covered the ground from Ted's feet to Donny's, who was standing motionless by the wardrobe, smirking dangerously at the 'dead.' Teddy bears. There cassettes were smashed to a trillion pieces and hair ripped completely out of their heads. It was like the owner didn't love them for who they were, it was like... like they wanted something more in them than just themselves, like there was something... missing.

A head of a Teddy Ruxpin bear rested at Ted's feet. Slowly, the bear leaned down to it and picked it up; he stared at the body-less bear as stuffing continued to fall out of its head. Ted gulped, and that lurching feeling came back inside of him, the feeling he had when he was just literally torn in half that night on his escape from Donny. The Teddy Bear looked straight at Donny, still clutching the dismembered Teddy Ruxpin in his paws; the kidnapper was still smirking dastardly at the sight below his feet. He felt Ted's eyes on him and looked straight at the bear below him, Ted looked so shaken, he could see the shivers radiating through his fur, the bear's lip quivered, trying to form the words to say about the sight he had just witnessed, Donny knew he'd done it, he knew that he just scared Ted half to death but believe it or not, he really didn't want to do that.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." The Kidnapper said softly, "But I had to show you... how much you mean to me Ted."

Ted dropped the Teddy Ruxpin head to the ground in shock, not caring anymore about where the hell it went. He focused his plastic, wild orange eyes back on the Teddy Bear corpse site below him and started to speak, he wasn't scared anymore, and he would tell Donny the truth on what he thought, about everything. "Fella, w-what is this? Is this part of your fucked up scheme to scare me half to death cause trust me, so far, its frickin' worked, I can see that you're going to throw me on that pile." He looked Donny straight in the eye. "It's always what you wanted, so go on! Don't just stand there, rip me in half, rip me limb from limb, just like you did on that Baseball Stadium pole!" Ted stepped into the stuffing as he stomped towards his kidnapper, kicking all parts of the teddy bears into oblivion like a champion footballer until he got to Donny, where he bared his fists together and started to punch his kidnapper's legs repeatedly, non-stop. Donny only looked down at the Teddy Bear, not bothering to stop him. "SO COME-ON YA BASTARD!" Ted yelled, as he punched Donny's legs. "IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME, THEN GO AHEAD! WHAT'S STOPPING YOU YA-"

Ted was cut off as Donny immediately knelt down to his level and grabbed both the bear's fists, holding them tightly in his own as he stared into Ted's scared, bright orange eyes. For a moment, all was silent as both Donny and Ted stared into each other's eyes, neither moving from there spot for a minute or so before Donny slowly let go of one of Ted's fists and smiled sweetly at the bear as he began to stroke his cheek. "Relax Ted," Donny whispered, as he stroked Ted's cheek tenderly with his dry, old, hands. "I would never do that to you."

Ted felt himself hyperventilating as he began to breathe, trying to cleanse his rising anger he had for the human in front of him, he looked at the ground, pondering just what to say before looking back at his kidnapper with frustration, he says that he would: 'never do that.' To him, but how could he explain that time when he threw him off that building in the attempt to get to him? Really, Ted wanted to know desperately how he'd get out of that one. "'Never do that.' HA! That's a load of bullshit! If you don't remember, YOU KILLED ME!"

"I KNOW! AND I'M SORRY!" Donny screamed back at the bear. "I'm so freakin' sorry!" The Kidnapper lowered his head to the ground, trying to contain his escaping tears in their jail-cells but it never seemed to be working, as Donny suddenly felt a fiery vibe rush through his face, making it red as soft, cold tears began to slither down his face.

Ted widened his eyes at the man in front of him, he never expected this kind of reaction from him, he thought that he would have been getting a reaction of sarcasm, anger or just pure happiness. But no, this was sadness that he was getting. The Bear stood his ground, watching as Donny finally lifted his head towards him, showing off his grief stricken face and bloodshot brown eyes; this made Ted jump, as he never expected this kind of look in Donny's appearance, Ted frowned in sympathy, beginning to feel pity for his kidnapper. Wait, what?

"I...I never wanted to hurt you Ted." Donny whispered, as he snorted through his nose, making the green, sticky snot cells bubble from there cauldron. "I..." Donny paused as he wiped his eyes. "I JUST WANTED A MAGICAL TEDDY BEAR, WHY IS IT SO HARD TO ASK FOR?" Donny began to yell, letting all of his emotions fly out of him like a ball of baby spiders that were ready to disperse in the web, and began to cry as he let go of Ted's paw and held on to his short, jet black hair with his hands, ready to pull it out as he curled up into a tight ball, his tears hitting the floorboards like raindrops as it stained the wood. Donny continued, "When I was a boy, it was all I wanted, a friend to call my own... I never had any of those and... My family hated me just as much as the other kids, especially my father... he abused me... you know that Ted. He freakin' abused me for EVERY bad thing I did, even if it was just for self-defence, which it was mostly a lot of."

Ted widened his eyes as breathed thoroughly, lowering his tense shoulders down as he looked straight into Donny's bloodshot eyes. He looked so destroyed right now and, when Ted looked at Donny, all he could see was John, the start of Donny's story reminded the bear so much of John's childhood but, at least John had a loving, joyful family on his side but what did Donny have? Nothing as far as Ted knew. Only pity flooded through his fur as he listened intently to Donny's story. Could it be that his former kidnapper had emotions, scars that made him mental like he was?

"Other kids picked on me because my family was religious. Plus, when I went to school, I always looked like a wreck, my hair was always greasy and knotted, my clothes were torn, dirty and ruined and I always had bruises on my face and body, teachers would ask me about it. But for my father's sake, I would always lie, my top excuse was that I hurt wherever it was when doing a household chore, and they seemed to buy it nicely, said that I was a really helpful boy for risking it."

Ted smiled weakly at his kidnapper, feeling guilt for being such a smart alec to the man all those times, pity for Donny's childhood and anger for what happened to him. To Ted, it was all sad, Donny's childhood, abusement, everything. But what he wanted to know was, where did he come into it? The Teddy Bear desperately wanted to know how he was linked to Donny's childhood and possibly, to his ultimate downfall. "Fella, I... I'm so sorry for what happened to ya... it-

Donny cut the bear off as he squeezed Ted's fists again tightly in his own, never wanting to let him slip from his grasp. He gritted his teeth together, breathing towards them slowly. "Yeah, I know Ted and, let me just say, you're a BIG part of my life."

Ted smiled as he managed to slip his fists out of Donny's before grabbing one of the man's hands and holding it in both of his paws. He looked into Donny's hollow brown eyes, as the man looked back at him, with a look of utter shock at Ted, the bear who he had kidnapped against his own will, taken him from his own home twice and once killed him, was there, right in front of him, helping him through his depression. He thought his first reaction from Ted would be resistance, an urge to get away... but no; he was here, right in front of him, beaming joyously from ear to ear. "Listen Fella," Ted declared, as he pulled Donny's hand closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. "I'd love to hear about it, tell me everything."

Donny snorted through his nose as the Teddy Bear leaned towards him, waiting intently for the next part of Donny's story. He smirked at Ted, "Ok Ted, your wish is my command." He took a deep breath before continuing, "The first time I saw you, was one day when I came home from school, my father was out at work, so it was a day when I would have the house to myself. I sat on the couch; turned on the TV and the first thing I saw... was you Ted."

Ted jumped slightly, making him let go of Donny when he mentioned his name. But the bear stood his ground, after all, he wanted to know where he came into it all plus, he was beginning to feel sorry for his kidnapper, and wanted to know desperately how the man become the way he was, so he knew what to tell John after he'd come to rescue him again.

Donny continued his story, "And at first, I thought you were some cheap, animatronic animal."

Ted chuckled at Donny's words, feeling amused at his beginning thoughts.

"But then, I began to switch through the channels and then I saw you on the news and I thought: 'What so special about some life-like animatronic?' So, I watched the news and, I found out that you were a magic teddy bear and that, was where my heart grieved for you." Donny looked straight at the Teddy Bear, who was still listening intently, his orange eyes wide as his mouth began to hang open. "I saw you and LOVED everything about you, your personality, your looks, your attitude, your fur which I just wanted to glaze my hands through and especially, your cute little poofy tail." Donny smirked seductively at Ted, who spun round to look at his small, fluffy bunny-like tail as he began to finger it with his paws.

"What? This thing?" Ted asked, completely confused as to what Donny liked about his tail. "What's so fuckin' special about my tail?"

Donny only grinned as his teeth began to show. "Oh many things Ted, many things." He went back to his story, pondering for a moment on where he was before continuing. "I watched the interview between you and that guy and like I said before, you were the most beautiful thing I ever saw and I wanted you so bad Ted, I wanted you with me, the one I could call my own, friend and... all. I just wanted to run to Boston, grab you and run for the hills, you were the thing I needed, the ONLY GOOD thing to get through my life." Donny was practically smiling now, his voice light and bouncy as he told Ted about his growing attraction for him. But suddenly, his face hardened and froze with anger, with a thought that destroyed his whole body, made him feel like a giant, angry monster and like the monster, he would destroy the city and inhabitants, if that thought ever came to the surface. "But then, I FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE ALREADY OWNED, BY A BOY NAMED, JOHN BENNETT, IS IT?"

Ted's heart leapt at Donny's voice as it began to rise like molten lava in a volcano, he shivered under Donny's dark, cold stare and shakily nodded, he wouldn't dare be smart with him besides, this, was personal. And being smart only lead to being beaten, to losing an ear or even a patch of fur, and he didn't fancy that. So the bear just kept quiet and stared back at his kidnapper.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FELT TED, THE DAY I FOUND THAT OUT... I went mad... REAL mad." Donny explained, his dark eyes bulging from his sockets and his forehead wrinkling in distaste at the Teddy Bear.

Ted gulped, he could only imagine what Donny meant by 'Mad.'

"So," The Kidnapper went on, "I asked my dad if I could have a magical Teddy Bear too and of course, he said, no. And so, because of that." He grabbed Ted's wrist and leaned towards his ear, his dark chuckles tickling Ted's ears. "I got double abusement." He whispered. Donny then leaned back out and smirked, leaving Ted stunned as he yet again continued. "But it was what made me more determined than ever to have a magical Teddy Bear and at first, I thought that I should have a magical Teddy Bear of my own, to get my mind off you Ted as you... were the one I wanted." Donny paused as he took a great BIG sigh, flashbacking for a moment as he looked at the ceiling before looking down at Ted again. "But, let me just say, that it never worked out the way I planned. You see, I began to steal bears from the local toy shops, in hopes that they would come to life and talk to me, and because they never did..." Donny's eyes shifted to the Teddy Bear corpse site behind him and Ted, he began to stare at it in complete anger and growled through gritted teeth.

Ted turned to see what he growled at, and he too saw the Teddy Bear corpse site at his feet. Instantly, something snapped in Ted's brain, he finally knew how this Teddy Corpse Site showed how much he meant to Donny, it showed that he was one in a million, a treasure that was so long searched for, because ahead of him, there were hundreds of teddy bear corpses, teddy's that had been murdered against their own will, all because he had something they didn't, Life. Ted turned back to Donny, and began to finish his sentence for him. "And because they never had magic like me, you abused them, just like your dad abused you except, you lead them to their death."

Donny smirked, proud that Ted had worked it all out. "Wow, you're smart Ted, but then, that's what I like about you plus, with your toughness, you're a great snatch."

Ted huffed as his eyebrows narrowed; the bear crossed his arms, not falling for Donny's flirt scheme. "Shut up ya bastard..." Ted muttered darkly, as he looked towards the floor. But if you looked closely, a small shade of red was starting to creep up on his face.

"You see Ted," Donny cooed, as he lifted the bear up from the floor and into his arms, making Ted yelp in surprise as he felt Donny's arms wrap gently round him but rather tightly as he felt the man squeeze him lovingly, never wanting to put him down at any cost. Donny looked straight into Ted's eyes, those wondrous orange eyes that bedazzled him to no end. "You mean... EVERYTHING to me." His nails began to run through Ted's soft, brown fur, grabbing it, prodding it, TOUCHING it, making the Teddy Bear feel uncomfortable at this sudden affection. "You're the only good thing in my life Ted, in fact, you ARE my life."

"_What the hell is this guy talking about?" _Ted thought. "_He couldn't like me like... THAT, could he?"_

"I would do ANYTHING for you Ted... even give up my own family for you."

Ted felt his heartbeat speed up as his blood began to boil dangerously; he suddenly became scared for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on why, he knew however, that it was something to do with Donny's infatuation with him; maybe he was more into him than he thought. "W-What d'ya mean fella?"

Donny smirked. "Let's just say, that I have done MANY things to get you here with me right now Ted."

Ted widened his eyes as he suddenly leaned towards his kidnapper. "What kind of things?" He asked.

Donny's smirk got bigger. "Murder... and abusement... to other people."

Ted was about to curse something out to him, but then soon thought that it wouldn't be wise, especially because he was in Donny's clutches right now and then the man could easily do ANYTHING to him.

"For many years, my goal was to get you here with me but... as always, there were many, should I say, obstacles in my way and I'm not just talking about your owner and his fancy woman!" Donny paused as he took a moment to stare back at Ted, to make sure he was listening and then continued. "First obstacle was my dad; he wouldn't let me out of the house and because of that... I killed him in his sleep." The man grinned, "Felt good afterwards. And from then on, I was a street child, I was about... 15, 16 and I used to run around the local papers, ripping out any sightings of you Ted, any reports, any... posters."

Ted gasped. "You mean that's how you-

"How else would I get all those pictures of you Ted? I always used to stuff them in a backpack I robbed; I used to steal a lot of things. My mom died during giving birth to me, so I never knew her, heard good things 'bout her from other relatives though."

Ted opened his mouth to say something: 'Smart.' But then instincts took control as he began to close his mouth and listened for more flashbacks.

"My next obstacle was believe it or not, my wife. I met her when I was about 22 in a club when she came over to my table and started to flirt with me, her name was Linda... ok, she was good looking but as always, she meant NOTHING to me. Plus, she really did have a weight problem."

Ted smirked. "_Now I know where the fat kid gets his fat gene from!"_

"We chatted for a bit and hit it off right away; she even let me move into her apartment, after she heard that I was a street hound. We kept our relationship going for a solid year and she... really loved me but as always, I didn't love her back, I only toyed with her, messed with her head and it was really enjoyable... messing with her head like that." The Kidnapper grinned dastardly, remembering all those times when he toyed with his wife and then soon, tossed her out of his life. "But throughout that whole relationship Ted, I NEVER forgot you, the reason why I was toying with Linda... was for you, though I kept my love for you secret from her for a very... long time." He paused for a moment, catching his breath before going on. "We soon got married... and nine months later... Robert was born. He was a lovely baby, one that I thought would be a great accomplice to help me get to you, it was ALL that I wanted from Linda... someone to help me capture you and Robert was perfect, all I needed to do... was wait for him to grow. And like I said to you before Ted, I would NEVER say no to him... ever. Because unlike me, Robert was going to get EVERYTHING he deserved and that was a promise I never went back on, ever."

Ted could only gulp; he could only guess what was coming next in this story.

"Then one cold, stormy night... I told Linda everything that I felt about you and she just... wouldn't accept it, told me I was sick, mad in the head. I told her that I was leaving, and that I was taking Robert with me and a fight broke out between us, she was happy for me to go, long as I didn't take Robert. Linda gave it all she got and for a fat chick, she was pretty good, till I choked her of course... with my own, bare arms."

The Teddy Bear froze as Donny confessed his murder; he couldn't believe that he would just... kill his wife like that... just so he could have him for his own gain. "W-Why d'ya do that, I mean, she was your wife for fuck-

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT TED!" Donny shouted, his voice dripping with venom at the Teddy Bear, as he gave out a really cold, evil look towards him. "She was in the way Ted, of us ever being together." He continued his story, "Anyway, so then I grabbed Robert, my secret stash of you, packed my things and ran for it. Slept in a train station over night and got on the first ever train, where I moved into Boston to raise Robert." He cocked his head at Ted as he grinned sinisterly. "Guess why."

Ted narrowed his eyebrows and frowned, contorting an expression of anger; he knew EXACTLY why Donny moved into Boston, he didn't need telling. "Because it was where I was." Ted growled.

Donny nodded. "Oh, it was beautiful; I used to see you outside sometimes, walking past my house with- with- The man paused, opening his mouth many times as he tried to spit the name out, the name that he completely hated. "John." He forced out.

"_John..._" Ted thought. _"I hope Tami-Lynn warned him and Lori like I told her to... right now, I just gotta stay karm, they'll be here for me soon... I know they will, I can't take this sick bastard any longer!" _

"I stuck pictures of you all over the house when Robert was a child; he used to walk around the house saying: 'Daddy, who's that bear?' I always used to tell him about you Ted, he loved it... always wanted to know more about you every, single, day. And that made me happy. Got me through all those days without you, seeing you on the wall, talking about you with Robert... it soothed me... so much."

Ted's eyes widened to a new level as he stared Donny down, the man that would do ANYTHING for him, even kill his own wife... he stared into the man's dark eyes and saw that smirk on his face, the kind of smirk that took place on a man's face when he just wants to... get down into it all. The Bear suddenly felt trapped, he gulped, feeling his stomach twist in pain dangerously in the silence between them, he kept his eyes on Donny, who stared back at him, wondering what his kidnapper would do next. His thoughts told him that he didn't have to wait long, as Donny pushed the Teddy Bear closer to him, Ted smelt his breath, reeking of alcohol and something else truly disgusting. _"How close does this guy want me to h-_ Donny stroked the Teddy Bear's cheek with one hand, while his other hand had other plans as it ventured downwards, towards Ted's tail, where he squeezed it tightly, making Ted moan as he felt himself flop on to Donny's shoulder. "_OH GOD NO!" _The man started to sway side to side, making shushing noises as his left hand wrapped round Ted, pressing him close while his other hand was stroking the bear's fur gently, from top to bottom. Ted just sat there, frozen in a coma-like state in his kidnapper's arms, unable to do anything against Donny's affections. His mind fought his body, as his mind was telling him to just struggle, punch Donny in the face, run to the window and jump for dear life. But his body was tired, he needed rest, and right now it was what Donny was giving him and no matter how much his mind screamed, cursed at him to escape the clutches of his kidnapper. His Body won.

Donny smiled down at the Teddy Bear in his arms as he swayed back and forth slowly, glad that he had his prize in his grip at last... after all them years of work and treason... he done it! He finally had what he truly wanted, a magical Teddy Bear to call his own. He felt Ted's body, closing his eyes as the touch radiated through his fingertips, breathing through his nose as his smile grew. He rested his head on Ted's, who didn't react, as his orange eyes were just frozen on the window ahead. He smelt the Bear, feeling the taste of Strawberry Ciders, Bubble Bath, Men's Deodorant and musty dust rush up his nose, soothing Donny even more._ "_Oh yes!" The man moaned, as his strokes on Ted's body suddenly became harder. "So good..." He kissed Ted's furry head softly; the bear didn't react, as he was just frozen in Donny's arms, too tired to fight back anymore. "You see Ted," Donny declared, as he kept stroking the teddy bear and swaying side to side. "I've hurt, abused and killed many people in my life. All because I was abused myself." He breathed through his nose. "I killed my dad, because he brought me pain. I killed Linda because she wasn't worth it. I hurt all those kids in my childhood... because I was the victim of immense bullying."

Ted's ears flickered; listening to Donny's every word as he tucked his paws close to his lap, slowly snapping out of his frozen state as his eyes reverted upwards towards his kidnapper, listening hard through his tiredness.

"Heck, I even hit Robert everytime he says a bad word." Donny sighed, as he got ready to say the words he never thought he'd say in a long time. "But you... Ted, I would never hurt you." He stroked the bear lovingly. "You're too good to me..."

Ted pulled back from his affections, scowling angrily at his kidnapper as he looked up at him. "Never fuckin' hurt me? You freakin' killed me!"

Donny yanked the teddy bear roughly back under his chin, that swaying motion still in play as he rested his head on Ted's yet again. "I know Ted... I know... you don't know how I felt that night... when I accidently ripped you in half." Tears began to show in the man's eyes, remembering that pitiful night which costed him the greatest thing in the world. "I broke down Ted, I really did, I was about to go on to suicide it was that bad, YOU were the only thing that kept me going through my life and I thought, what was the use of going on, when the greatest thing of my life was now dead?" He paused as he snorted noisily, the tears, pattering on Ted's head like raindrops as Donny held him close. "Robert helped me through my depression and I never ate, I couldn't sleep... it was awful... Robert was devastated too, but not like me Ted, NEVER like me."

Ted frowned as he looked down at the ground; he thought that Donny would be jumping for joy at his death, not breaking down into depression. "F-Fella, I'm s-

"Don't be." Donny said firmly, as he held Ted close. "YOU, have NOTHING, to be sorry for. It was my fault that you died that night and I swear... I didn't mean it Ted... ALL I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO COME WITH ME!" He buried his head in Ted's short, musty brown fur, as he began to drown his sorrows.

Ted had no choice but to comfort his kidnapper as his eyes reverted upwards again. "I know fella, I know and..." Ted paused; debating for a moment on whether he should say the words, the ones that he thought would never come to his mind... but after hearing the story of Donny's life, he HAD to say them. He would feel guilty if he didn't, it would be on his mind everyday and he just couldn't have it, he'd never be able to shake it off, just like a wad of his 'Mind Rape.' Bong. "I forgive you fella... for everything."

Donny slowly looked down at Ted, pulling him away from his body. Did Ted really just... forgive him? "R-R-Really? After I stalked you non-stop, took you away from your owner twice, left you to Robert and ripped you in half... you still forgive me?"

Ted nodded. "Yeah..." he paused as he nervously stared straight into Donny's dark chocolate eyes. "Cause what happened to ya, it wasn't your fault... and if anyone's to blame... it's ya dad for making ya like this."

Donny practically pulled Ted close to his body once again as he squeezed the teddy bear tightly against him, still crying tears of sadness, shock and believe it or not, happiness. This night had really been a swirl of emotions for the Kidnapper. "Thankyou Ted..." Donny whispered. "For forgiving me... most people hadn't of done that and I'm, really greatful that you've-

"No need to thank me fella." Ted replied, as he smiled rather sheepishly to himself as another push of affection came from Donny. "Cause like I said, it wasn't your fault." Another awkward silence came over them, well... awkward for Ted that is as he was now rather embarrassed, despite the fact that there was only him and Donny there in the room. These bits of affection felt gay to Ted, all the hugging and the kissing and just... sitting there in Donny's arms. Right now, he felt so awkward, but then again, he and John hug each other sometimes on an odd occasion, but nothing like this... not since they were little kids but then it was just less... tantilizing than this. He sighed, wondering if he should hug Donny back and after some half-hearted debating, the teddy bear shrugged as he snuggled into Donny's shirt affectionately. After all, this was just going to be once... right? RIGHT?

"I... I love you Ted."

Then again, maybe not. "You what?" The Bear asked, as he began to lean out swiftly, a look of both shock and fear etched on his face as his eyes sparkled and his fluffy eyebrows narrowed.

Donny looked back into the teddy bear's dazzling, orange eyes. "I love you Ted." He began to stroke the bear's cheek again, making Ted shiver under his obsessive gaze. "So much..."

Ted felt his heartbeat speed up in his chest as he began to shiver dangerously. Was Donny REALLY saying what he thought he was saying? He couldn't like him, not in this way, it was just so... wrong. Besides, he was already in a relationship with Tami-Lynn and if Donny liked him... he knew that this would be chaotic plus; Ted knew for sure that he wasn't gay.

"Don't be scared Teddy." Donny cooed, as he smirked seductively at the bear, still tenderly stroking his cheek. "It's going to be ok; everything's going to be fine... your MINE now."

"_TEDDY?"_ Ted thought frantically. _"Affection is one thing, but a cute pet name is another..." "_W-Wait a minute fella!" The teddy bear yelled, as Donny began to pull him close again. "Shouldn't you be thinking about thi-

Ted was suddenly cut off, as Donny's lips came crashing into his, the bear screamed into Donny's mouth as it started to roll out the pink tongue carpet, which started to mingle closely with his, as Ted felt Donny's tongue wrap round his own. _"That does it!"_ Ted thought, as he propped his feet up against Donny's chest and put his paws on his kidnapper's shoulders. "_I'm getting out of here, even if it is mission fuckin' impossible!" _Ted began to struggle dangerously, pulling back greatly to get his lips off Donny's.

Donny noticed the signs of Ted struggling and began to wrap both arms round him, pulling him closer towards him, he felt the kiss go deeper as he did, feeling Ted's saliva roll over onto his tongue and moaned into the teddy bear's mouth, feeling on top of the world as he sunk his nails into Ted's fur, beginning to grab it tightly in his fists.

Ted felt himself seeing stars as he felt Donny's strong hands tighten their grasp on him, he dropped his feet that he originally propped up against Donny, giving up and feeling no purpose to struggle any longer. Ted felt himself being tipped down as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head, his vision was blurry and all he could see was Donny's face, kissing the hell off his lips; he had no choice but to give it back to him. So he held on Donny's face with his paws and moaned into the man's mouth as he aimlessly began to kiss him back. Suddenly, Ted felt Donny move and snapped his amber eyes open, stopping himself from there kiss as he watched Donny walk and kiss his lips off at the same time.

Before he knew it, Ted felt his lips part from Donny's as he began to feel himself flying in mid- air before hearing a big 'TWANG!' from somewhere as he felt himself land, and whatever it was... Ted knew that it was somewhat soft. The Teddy bear widened his eyes as he began to sit up from his landing position on his back. Yep, you guessed it pal; he was on Donny's bed. Ted looked around swiftly, waiting for Donny to jump on top of him to god knows what, but all Ted knew now was that he had to get out, it didn't matter that John and Lori weren't here yet but one thing was for sure, he couldn't take it in here any longer, Donny would be the death of him again if he didn't run, NOW! The Teddy Bear looked straight ahead of him and stood up, seeing a window, that was indeed, opened. Ted smiled happily, _"That's my escape route! If I could just... get there on time." _The bear began to run for his dear life across the middle of Donny's bed to the window, he looked round as he ran, trying to see if Donny was watching him but for some reason he wasn't, it was like he had disappeared off the face of the Earth. But Ted didn't care; all he was focused on was getting out of there. He was almost to the headboard of the bed when-

"SURPRISE TED!"

Donny suddenly popped up in front of him out of nowhere, making the Teddy Bear gasp as he began to back away, getting closer and closer to the pillows as he went. Donny only smirked as he took his white, 'Nike.' trainers off, never taking his eyes off Ted, who also stared back defiantly. The Kidnapper threw his trainers to the side, as he jumped onto his bed over the headboard, smirking dangerously at the Teddy Bear as he began to crawl on all fours towards him, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Ted fell back on to the pillows, watching as Donny crawled towards him, a scared glint in his amber eyes. He looked round frantically again, looking for somewhere to run, to escape from this psycho that has an obsession with him. But was too late, as Donny was already inches from his face, his hot breath brushing against Ted's fur, making him shiver under Donny's giant shadow as the kidnapper lifted himself up, towering over the Teddy bear.

"So," Donny cooed, as he stared down at Ted. "It's just me and you now... just how I like it." The kidnapper opened his shirt, showing off his skinny, yet, muscled body, along with his black, curly chest hair, making Ted widen his amber eyes as he stared at Donny's body, he knew just what was coming next in all this. "Ted... you don't know how much I've wanted this," He stroked Ted's body. "I've wanted it for a long time... so much. And now I'm getting it." He leaned down to the Teddy Bear, puckering his lips as he swiftly went to kiss him, but Ted stopped him, as he put a paw on the Kidnapper's cheek and pushed him back hard, not hard enough to make him get off, but hard enough to make him pull back from the bear's face, making Donny stunned as a serious expression took over Ted's face. "What's the matter Ted? Nervous? You don't have to be."

Ted sighed, he can't believe what he was about to say. But he had to. Besides, what other choice did he have? And it was only going to be until John, Lori and Tami-Lynn rescue him anyway. He stared Donny straight in the eye, his gaze unmoving as he balanced himself on his bottom arms. "Listen Fella-

"Please, call me Donny."

The Teddy Bear sighed again, as he rephrased his words. "Donny. This is all wrong but... I'll work with you on it; I'll never resist your touch... I'll never try to escape; you can do anything you want to me or with me... but you have to promise me something."

"Anything Ted," Donny leaned closer to the Teddy Bear, a sudden look of worry rushing through his veins. "Anything."

Ted kept his eyes frozen on his kidnapper, eyebrows narrowed on his serious face. "Promise me that after John, Lori and my girlfriend rescue me that you leave me alone, forever. And never come back, ya hear?"

Donny pulled back from the teddy bear for a moment, pondering what Ted had just said, leave him alone? Forever? No. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't. Tears began to show in the man's eyes yet again, as he stared at the bear that he loved so much. "I... I can't."

Ted kept his face serious, not showing an edge of pity to his kidnapper's cries. "Yes you can Donny. If you really loved me..." He crawled towards his kidnapper, keeping his eyes locked on the man and stopped right in front of him, just as they were inches apart. "You would let me go."

Donny looked down at the bed mattress, crying heavily as he did, he couldn't lose Ted, not again, the first lot of times was just too much for him. "B-But Ted I-

"Donny." Ted cut him off, as he held out a hand towards Donny and began to stroke his cheek tenderly. "That's just your greed talking fella, you're better than this... I know you are and, I... I love you for that, you can do it Donny, you've been through worse in your life... and, you got Robert to think about, he should be your top priority, right?" Ted smiled as he watched his kidnapper nod to him. "Well then, it should conclude our deal then fella." The Bear crawled back to the pillows and changed into a sitting position as he stared at his kidnapper. "Until John comes," Ted opened up his arms and smiled sheepishly at Donny. "I'm all yours."

Donny didn't need telling twice, he crawled over to Ted like a shot and cupped the bear's face in his hands, taking a long last look at those amber eyes, a pair of eyes that had stolen his heart in the first place. He leaned towards Ted's ear, whispering a small: 'Thankyou.' And: 'I love you.' Before immediately smacking his lips onto Ted's again, as he once again began to venture inside the bear's domain, his tongue, interlocking with Ted's as he pushed the kiss deeper and deeper, he managed to grab the bed covers which one of his arms and pulled them over him and Ted's head's and even their bodies as Donny began to bury there: 'Fun.' Tears were streaming out of the man's eyes as he held onto Ted's face, he began to move his arms round to the bear's waist and felt his fur yet again as it would be the last time that he would ever feel it... it would be the last time that he would EVER see Ted again, so he had to make the most of this night. And as Ted said, because he loved the bear so much, he was going to let him go back to John, the place... that he belonged.

Ted lay back on the pillows, closing his eyes tight as he felt Donny push him closer into their kiss, he felt Donny's nails grab at his fur, and his tongue wrapping round his. But Ted didn't care, he was going to let him do his work and just maybe, get it out of the man's system, as it was something that Donny wanted for many years. He didn't know why, but Ted felt himself tearing up as Donny kissed him. _"Why the hell am I cryin'?" _Ted thought_._ _"Is it because I'm scared of what he'll do to me? No. I can take this guy for everything he's got, even the fucking rocking horse!" _But really, why was Ted crying? Maybe because he just didn't want to be there... or maybe, because he had found out a whole new side to Donny, one that he would always remember in his heart of hearts forever, especially his past and how he strived to have him here in his life. Adrenaline rushed through the Teddy Bear, his heart pumping dangerously as Donny suddenly became rougher with him. Feelings rushed through Ted, and before he knew it, he felt himself wrap his arms round Donny's neck and kissed him back, taking his turn to venture into his kidnapper's mouth, savouring the taste of it. He didn't know why he was doing this, maybe it was because he felt pity for Donny or maybe, somewhere deep inside... he loved Donny too, the Kidnapper would always be a part of Ted's life, no doubts about it.

Donny finally pulled away from Ted, ripping off the blankets of the bed in the process as he gasped for air; the kidnapper looked at the ceiling, panting repeatedly before looking down at Ted, who too was breathing hard as he began to sit up and stare into his kidnapper's eyes. Donny smirked as he watched Ted stare at him, he was enjoying this, he really was, having Ted with him to do the things he wanted to do with him, and he didn't want it to end, ever. But he knew it would, as soon as John Bennett stepped through that bedroom door, Ted would be out of his life, forever.

"Hello? Donny?"

The Kidnapper looked down to see Ted staring at him quizzically, with both paws crossed, eyebrows narrowed as a serious look crossed his furry face.

"Sorry Ted, I was just... thinking."

"Thinking 'bout what fella?"

Donny opened his mouth and paused, debating on whether he should tell Ted the truth before making his decision as he replied: "I was just thinking... of what we could do next."

Ted raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Donny smirked, "After this, how about me and you get on a rocking horse, ay?"

Ted sighed; it was the ONE thing that he hated. But he guessed that he would have to do it, for Donny. "Fine." He grumbled. "As long as I'm at the fucking back!"

Donny's smirk grew. "Aah, aah, aah, you're going to the front Ted, your smaller than me, remember?"

Ted growled under his breath. "FINE!" He spat. "I'll go at the fucking front if it makes ya happy Donny."

Donny grinned, happy that he got his way. "Great! And afterwards, we can do some dancing too!"

"Sure..." Ted muttered, as he looked towards the mattress.

Donny kept his smirk on as he tenderly stroked Ted's cheek. "Oh Ted..." He cooed. "Thankyou, for giving me the night of my life." He stared at Ted, who lifted his head back up towards him, the kidnapper did his best to keep his emotions in as Ted's amber eyes came into view. He would miss them, more than anything. He wrapped his arms round Ted again, staring closely into his face. "Now then, where were we?" He kissed Ted passionately again, resuming their kiss for the third time that night.

Ted braced himself as he moaned into Donny's mouth; the bear had a long night ahead of him that was for sure, spending the night with his kidnapper for the last time... full of love, rocking horses and creepy dancing from Donny. The man who kidnapped him, killed him and ever so loves him, Ted knew that this would be a night to remember for the rest of his life. But, he figured that he didn't love the man, he was doing because he felt pity and guilt, wasn't he? Ted didn't know, but right now all he could feel was Donny's heartbeat against his, the teddy bear tensed up for a moment but then lowered it down as he remembered that he would only be doing it until John gets here for him. Then something snapped in Ted's head, as he knew now why he was doing this.

He was doing this... all because of A Sickening Obsession.

* * *

**Hey again my dear viewer! I hope you enjoyed that, it would mean so much to me if you would review, see that box down there, NO Flames are aloud though, only Constructive Criticism and Good things. ^^ **

**Oh, by the way, if you like Ted and this fanfic then I recommend you to go and read TotalWeirdo666's One-shot, it's called Anniversary and I'm sure you would like it, it's very cute. ^^ **

**I also apologise if Ted was acting OOC anytime in this story but I tried my best. ^^**

**Please Review and have a good day! :D**


End file.
